the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
LúdicoManao
The Amazing Race 1 Nuno *'Age:' 15 *'Current Residence:' Brazil *'Connection to your teammate: ' Best Friends <3 (other than Perry) *'Current occupation:' Student *'Describe what you do:' Go to school, I guess? xD *'Three words to describe you: ' I don't know *'Favorite hobbies:' Using the PC, reading, watching TV and being lazy. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? ' I think being a good kid to be honest. I have never done drugs, never drank, so I think I am well balanced. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? ' When I become famous, myself *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? ' Ariel from The Little Mermaid xD *'What scares you most about traveling? ' Dying *'What excites you most about traveling? ' Being able to sleep in different beds *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Being active at once xD *'Pet peeve about your teammate: ' "Too" does not mean "to" *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? ' London, just because it is a stable society there. *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)?' Learning to play to TAR xD Emma *'Age: ' 15 *'Current Residence:'Canada ;3 *'Connection to your teammate: ' Best friends (well he is one of them ;D) *'Current occupation:' Student *'Describe what you do:' Going on tumblr being a ratchet ass hoe,going too highschool do i need too explain more. *'Three words to describe you: '''When people barely know me i am Shy,Ratchet and open when people know me i am Funny,ratchet,dumb in a good way *'Favorite hobbies:Bitch i just told you up there ^^^^^ *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? '''I dont knowwww *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? 'Rachel tice or the little mermaid idk what nuno said???? *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? 'Betzi the cow ;3 *'What scares you most about traveling? 'Planesssssssss. *'What excites you most about traveling? 'The free hotel soap. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:'What nuno said??? *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'He is such a s1ut <3 and when he revives that picture >.> *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? 'New Jersey where Neon brown was made :D *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)?'I dont knowwwwwww The Amazing Race 3 Nuno *'Age: 15 *'Current Residence:' Brazil, Bahia. *'Connection to your teammate:' BFFFFFFFFFLS69EVA *'Current occupation:' Lazy bitch on vacation, but, student. *'Three words to describe you:' Ratchet Ass Hoe *'Favorite hobbies:' whatever Emma said *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?' Going from sperm to people lmao *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?' Dora The Explorer *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?' An anime Ariel *'What scares you most about traveling?' People opening the bathroom when I am showering *'What excites you most about traveling?' Pillow fight! Running away from the hotel when your room is a disaster!!!! *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' idk!!!!!! *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' the overuse of !!!!!!! *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?' Brazil or Canada, we would rock those legs. *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win?' what emma said Emma *'Age:' 15 *'Current Residence:' Canada *'Connection to your teammate:' BFFS *'Current occupation: '''Student *'Three words to describe you:' Bring Ratchet back *'Favorite hobbies:' Simming and swimming *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?' Riding my bike *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?' Twisty the clown *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?' Dora the explorer because idk *'What scares you most about traveling?' idk *'What excites you most about traveling?' Stuff *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Idk *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' That he lives lol jk i love you nuno.. that he made that picture. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?' Galapagos *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win?' IDK The Amazing Race: All-Stars Nuno *'Age:' 15 Emma *'Age:''' 15 Category:Profile Archives